Yoshino the Cop: A Tale of Strength
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Yoshi Fujieda proves her worth as a super cop when the DNA charged fist she inherited from Marcus Damon helps her nab a homicidal drug dealer and arsonist. Lalamon would be proud. So would Marcus Damon.
1. Destructive Dangers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Digimon_. Toei Animation owns it. I'm just having fun with one of my favorite human characters from it here.

* * *

**Destructive Dangers**

Captain Sampson had just given the day's briefing to the officers of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. They were supposed to keep an eye out for a late-model, red Hondo Civic that was believed to have been stolen by a dangerous felon named Koichi Yakamoto, who was a drug runner and possibly a hit man. The officers were also told about how Yakamoto committed arson in a few apartment buildings, and that his targets might be the homes of people who couldn't pay their debts to the drugs they bought. Then they all received their call signs for the day, and were dismissed to their patrol cars.

Yoshino Fujieda didn't like the sound of this one bit. With some friends, including fellow officers Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirakawa, she had fought against the murders and destruction in the Digital World caused by Professor Kurata, as well as the vengeful retribution of King Drasil when he wanted to destroy the human world. It still disturbed her sometimes, to think of all those innocent digimon that perished at the lasers of the Gizumon machines. And now, another human who stole a car was doing something similar to innocent people here in Japan.

Well, she swore to herself that she wouldn't let this injustice go on. Tokyo deserved to be a peaceful place just as much as the Digital World, and Yoshi intended to make that happen. Offering a prayer that she could make a difference in someone's life, she went out to her black-and-white patrol car and started her shift.


	2. Coffee and Confidence

**Coffee and Confidence**

Midway through the morning, Yoshi made a stop at a café for a cup of coffee. There, she met with Miki and Megumi.

"You think one of us will be able to track down and kill this scoundrel, Yoshi?" asked Megumi as she took a sip of caffeine.

"I'm gonna make _sure_ it happens," said Yoshi confidently. "Anyone who fought against King Drasil and that monster Kurata would know that such scum as Yakamoto doesn't belong on the streets selling drugs and burning down homes."

"Whoa," said Miki, "Talk about eager. This man _is_ dangerous, Yoshi, but don't get too zealous in our search for him. That's what gets people in trouble these days."

"Yeah," said Megumi, "We need to take it easy here, Yoshi."

"A man is going around trying to get rich off the sufferings of others," said Yoshi disbelievingly to them, "and you're telling me I should take it easy? Don't you two remember Marcus' lesson? We need confidence and strength, not to mention wits and intelligence, if we're going to take him down, and that means seeing every battle through to the end, without cheating. We have to be stronger than him, and I intend to save Tokyo from this menace. I'm through always saying 'this is the worst' in every bad situation!'"

Miki and Megumi stared at Yoshi with wide eyes. Then Megumi grinned. "I should've known you might say something like that, Yoshi. That Marcus Damon really has rubbed off on you, hasn't he?"

"I'll say," said Miki, "She sure knows how to stand up to any threat that gets in her way now."

Yoshi chuckled. "You don't know the half of it, guys," she said with a smirk. "If Marcus could defeat Kurata, and all of us together could defeat King Drasil, I'm definitely going to bring this jerk to justice. Even without Lalamon, I'm a force to be reckoned with."

"I'd like to see that happen, Yoshi," said Megumi.

"Same here," said Miki.

Yoshi grinned, and they finished their coffee in silence.


	3. DNA Charge

**DNA Charge**

Yoshi indeed got her chance later that day. Later that day, the suspect vehicle was reported in her vicinity, and she was ordered to pull it over. The driver was formidable at driving, but Yoshi was fierce and enduring, and eventually she convinced the retreating car to pull over.

The license plate was that of the stolen car, and so was the car's color. Yoshi called Dispatch for backup before going forward to nab the suspect. To her surprise, her backup was Miki and Megumi, her old friends. Megumi sat in the driver's seat and kept in contact with Dispatch while Miki came out of the patrol car and flanked Yoshi with her gun drawn.

"We've got him covered, Yoshi," said Miki, "You go ahead and get him."

"Good luck, Yoshi," said Megumi from inside her open window.

"Thanks, guys," said Yoshi, getting out with her own gun drawn. She shouted fiercely at the suspect, "Come out with your hands up!"

Yakamoto, a big man with dark eyes, came out of the car, and though Miki and Megumi didn't scare him much, he saw the anger in Yoshi's eyes, and knew he didn't stand a chance in this position. He put his hands up.

"Hit the dirt, meatbag!" Yoshi shouted. Yakamoto did so.

Yoshi edged forward slowly, with Miki assuring her that she had her covered, and to go ahead and cuff him. She started to point her pistol away from the suspect, but then Yakamoto saw an opportunity. He hit her legs with his arm, making her fall over. She dropped her gun. He drew his own, got up, and prepared to shoot her.

Miki opened fire, but Yakamoto ducked behind the stolen car, and aimed at Yoshi again. Evidently, he didn't take kindly to being looked at the way Yoshi had done so.

But to his surprise, Yoshi's right fist suddenly began to light up with her DNA charge. She took her own opportunity and knocked the gun out of his hand. Then she leaped back to her feet, and landed one DNA charged punch on his face. His body flew about ten or twelve feet away, almost falling into the traffic.

He was quite winded. Yoshi retrieved her own gun, holstered it, and handcuffed the man with his hands in the back. She took him back to her car, telling him what she thought of jerks that got fat off the sufferings of innocent people. He just stared at her with disbelief as she locked him in the back seat.

Miki and Megumi were quite amazed. "Wow!" said Megumi, "I didn't know you could do that, Yoshi!"

"Me neither," said Miki. "That was excellent!"

"Thanks, Miki, Megumi," said Yoshi, "But I only did what needed to be done. I'm just happy to help the good citizens of Tokyo; I'm not in it for the glory."

Miki and Megumi looked at each other. "If you say so, Yoshi," said Megumi, "Lalamon would be so proud of you right now."

Yoshi smiled at the memory of Lalamon.

"Go ahead and take him to jail," said Miki, "We'll secure the area for you."

"Thanks again," said Yoshi, and she took Yakamoto to jail.

Although she wasn't wounded in the line of duty, her actions with her impressive DNA charged fist while unarmed earned her a Medal of Valor from Captain Sampson. She promised herself to show it to Lalamon some day when the digital dive was opened again.

**THE END**


End file.
